Vorlage:Nameconvert/list
} | }}} |N/A=0 |Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1=1 |Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2=2 |Eine Freundin hat’s nicht leicht=3 |Apfelschüttelernte=4 |Gilda, die Partybremse=5 |Angeber-Trixie=6 |Drachenscheu=7 |Die Pyjama-Party=8 |Das fremde Zebra=9 |Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen=10 |Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville=11 |Etwas ganz Besonderes=12 |Das Blätterrennen=13 |Die Modenschau=14 |Pinkie-Weisheiten=15 |Rainbows großer Tag=16 |Babysitter Fluttershy=17 |Die Showstars=18 |Diamanten-Hunde=19 |Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg=20 |Büffelherden und Apfelbäume=21 |Celestias Haustier=22 |Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten=23 |Eule gut, alles gut=24 |Im Partyfieber=25 |Die große Galloping-Gala=26 |Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1=27 |Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2=28 |Twilight flippt aus=29 |Lunas Verwandlung=30 |Das Hufschwestern Festival=31 |Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken=32 |Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash=33 |Rainbow Dash, die Retterin=34 |Rarity will dazu gehören=35 |Spike wird raffgierig=36 |Großes Theater!=37 |Die Geschichte von Ponyville=38 |Pony-Nachwuchs=39 |Das letzte Rodeo=40 |Apfelsaft für alle Ponys=41 |Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte=42 |Herz- und Huf-Tag=43 |Ein ganz besonderer Freund=44 |Fluttershy setzt sich durch=45 |Zeitreisen=46 |Spike, das Drachenpony=47 |Fluttershy und die Fliegerei=48 |Gabby Gums macht Geschichte=49 |Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln=50 |Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1=51 |Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2=52 |Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1=53 |Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2=54 |Zu viele Pinkie Pies=55 |Besuch aus Mähnhattan=56 |Das Einhorn-Amulett=57 |Schlaflos in Ponyville=58 |Nicht um jeden Preis=59 |Das Familienfest der Apples=60 |Spike zu Diensten=61 |Discord wird ein guter Drache=62 |Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere=63 |Die Equestria-Spiele=64 |Prinzessin Twilight=65 |Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 1=66 |Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 2=67 |Ponygrusel im Schloss=68 |Wo bleibt Daring?=69 |Kampf bis zum Ziel=70 |Power-Ponys=71 |Flutterflughund=72 |Rarity in Mähnhattan=73 |Pinkie Apple Pie=74 |Rainbow kommt zur Vernunft=75 |Drei ist Einer zu viel=76 |Pinkies Stolz=77 |Das einfache Leben=78 |Flutter-Vanilli=79 |Twilight-Zeit=80 |Nicht leicht, ein Breezie zu sein=81 |Das Aufpasser-Pony=82 |Maud Pie=83 |Sweetie Belle in Aktion=84 |Der magische Flim-Flam-Wundertrank=85 |Die Geschichte der Wonderbolts=86 |Die Handelsmesse=87 |Inspirations-Manifestation=88 |Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4)=89 |Twilights Königreich, Teil 1=90 |Twilights Königreich, Teil 2=91 |Die Landkarte – Teil 1=92 |Die Landkarte – Teil 2=93 |Zuhause ist es am Schönsten=94 |Träume und Albträume=95 |Abschied von Schildi=96 |Gesucht: Trouble Shoes=97 |Neue Freunde mit Discords Erlaubnis=98 |Der Schatz von Greifenstein=99 |Lebensentscheidungen=100 |Prinzessin Spike=101 |Partystress=102 |Alte Freundschaften=103 |Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen?=104 |Das Canterlot-Karussell=105 |Raritys Ermittlungen=106 |Auftrag in Mähnhattan=107 |Das Hufbruder-Festival=108 |Der Schönheitsfleck=109 |Pinkies Geheimnis=110 |Das Familienfest=111 |Gruselige Fluttershy=112 |Spaß mit Discord=113 |Die Hooffields und die McColts=114 |Die Hauptattraktion=115 |Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 1=116 |Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2=117 |Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 1=118 |Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 2=119 |PSSD=120 |Auf die Plätze …=121 |Der neue Drachenlord=122 |Keine zweite Chance=123 |Wonderbolt Rainbow Crash=124 |Ein Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest für Starlight=125 |Rarity für Euch=126 |Mehr Zeit zum Entspannen=127 |Kleiner Bruder Zephyre=128 |Die Küche Canterlots=129 |Daring Do und ihre Fans=130 |Das Applewood Derby=131 |Scherzkekse=132 |Spike und das Wechselpony=133 |Männerabend=134 |Spiel, Spaß und Sieg=135 |Ein Greif mit Schönheitsfleck=136 |Viva Las Pegasus=137 |Eine schwierige Freundschaftslektion=138 |Meine Geschichte, deine Geschichte=139 |Lügen haben faule Äpfel=140 |Flügelmann-Bescheidenheit=141 |Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 1=142 |Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2=143 |Twilights Masterplan=144 |Wut in Flaschen=145 |Keine Zeit für Flurry=146 |Granit, Stein und Freundschaft=147 |Fluttershy setzt sich durch=148 |Aus Fohlen werden Ponys=149 |Peinliche Eltern=150 |Liebesgeschichten=151 |Mode-Expertin Applejack=152 |Prinzessinnenprobleme=153 |Der Stolz der Yaks=154 |Discordante Harmonie=155 |Äpfel und Birnen=156 |Das Unglück der Beliebtheit=157 |Spike im Verantwortungsstress=158 |Lagerfeuer-Geschichten=159 |Ein unverwechselbares Wechselpony=160 |Das Ende aller Abenteuer=161 |Die schönste Mähne von Equestria=162 |Dem Heilmittel auf der Spur=163 |Offen für alles=164 |Prinzessinnen-Urlaub=165 |Der Kuchen-Fall=166 |Ein Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit=167 |Das Schattenpony – Teil 1=168 |Das Schattenpony – Teil 2=169 |Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 1=170 |Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 2=171 |Mauds Nicht-Überraschungsparty=172 |Erst Schein, dann Sein=173 |Die wilden Omis=174 |Oben oder unten?=175 |Celestia, der Bühnenstar=176 |Zu Hause ist es ... problematisch=177 |Teamwork=178 |Schluss mit Schluss machen=179 |Der Schuppenwechsel-Effekt=180 |Zu gut für Twilights Schule=181 |Die bösen 6=182 |Die Vertretungs-Direktorin=183 |Feiertags-Geschichten=184 |Die Freundschaftsuniversität=185 |Das Ende der Freundschaft=186 |Das Vovidofon=187 |Eine Freundschaftsreise=188 |Die Washouts=189 |Rockhoofs moderne Zeiten=190 |Was darunter verborgen liegt=191 |Schweigen ist Silber, Reden ist Gold=192 |Ein Drachenleben für ein Kissen=193 |Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 1=194 |Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 2=195 |Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1=196 |Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 2=197 |Baum-Denkmäler=198 |Das Geschwisteroberhaupt=199 |Die nicht-perfekte Bilanz=200 |Gemeinsamkeiten=201 |Eine wie Yona=202 |Freunde und Feinde=203 |Garble, der Beat-Poet=204 |Die große Apfelernte=205 |Silverstream bei den Basilisken=206 |Das Ende des Schönheitsfleckenclubs=207 |Prinzessinnen-Urlaub (Staffel 9)=208 |Wer zuletzt lacht …=209 |2, 4, 6, – es kracht!=210 |Der Quiz-Galopp=211 |Die Sommersonnenfeier=212 |Sie spricht mit Angel=213 |Ver-spikt=214 |Die sichere Kandidatin=215 |Zweifel an Daring-Do=216 |Plötzlich erwachsen=217 |Big Mac und Sugar Belle=218 |Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 1=219 |Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 2=220 |Freundschaft bleibt=221 |#default=Error: invalid episode name }} | }}} |0=N/A |1=Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 |2=Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 |3=Eine Freundin hat’s nicht leicht |4=Apfelschüttelernte |5=Gilda, die Partybremse |6=Angeber-Trixie |7=Drachenscheu |8=Die Pyjama-Party |9=Das fremde Zebra |10=Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen |11=Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville |12=Etwas ganz Besonderes |13=Das Blätterrennen |14=Die Modenschau |15=Pinkie-Weisheiten |16=Rainbows großer Tag |17=Babysitter Fluttershy |18=Die Showstars |19=Diamanten-Hunde |20=Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg |21=Büffelherden und Apfelbäume |22=Celestias Haustier |23=Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten |24=Eule gut, alles gut |25=Im Partyfieber |26=Die große Galloping-Gala |27=Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 |28=Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2 |29=Twilight flippt aus |30=Lunas Verwandlung |31=Das Hufschwestern Festival |32=Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken |33=Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash |34=Rainbow Dash, die Retterin |35=Rarity will dazu gehören |36=Spike wird raffgierig |37=Großes Theater! |38=Die Geschichte von Ponyville |39=Pony-Nachwuchs |40=Das letzte Rodeo |41=Apfelsaft für alle Ponys |42=Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte |43=Herz- und Huf-Tag |44=Ein ganz besonderer Freund |45=Fluttershy setzt sich durch |46=Zeitreisen |47=Spike, das Drachenpony |48=Fluttershy und die Fliegerei |49=Gabby Gums macht Geschichte |50=Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln |51=Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 |52=Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 |53=Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 |54=Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2 |55=Zu viele Pinkie Pies |56=Besuch aus Mähnhattan |57=Das Einhorn-Amulett |58=Schlaflos in Ponyville |59=Nicht um jeden Preis |60=Das Familienfest der Apples |61=Spike zu Diensten |62=Discord wird ein guter Drache |63=Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere |64=Die Equestria-Spiele |65=Prinzessin Twilight |66=Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 1 |67=Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 2 |68=Ponygrusel im Schloss |69=Wo bleibt Daring? |70=Kampf bis zum Ziel |71=Power-Ponys |72=Flutterflughund |73=Rarity in Mähnhattan |74=Pinkie Apple Pie |75=Rainbow kommt zur Vernunft |76=Drei ist Einer zu viel |77=Pinkies Stolz |78=Das einfache Leben |79=Flutter-Vanilli |80=Twilight-Zeit |81=Nicht leicht, ein Breezie zu sein |82=Das Aufpasser-Pony |83=Maud Pie |84=Sweetie Belle in Aktion |85=Der magische Flim-Flam-Wundertrank |86=Die Geschichte der Wonderbolts |87=Die Handelsmesse |88=Inspirations-Manifestation |89=Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) |90=Twilights Königreich, Teil 1 |91=Twilights Königreich, Teil 2 |92=Die Landkarte – Teil 1 |93=Die Landkarte – Teil 2 |94=Zuhause ist es am Schönsten |95=Träume und Albträume |96=Abschied von Schildi |97=Gesucht: Trouble Shoes |98=Neue Freunde mit Discords Erlaubnis |99=Der Schatz von Greifenstein |100=Lebensentscheidungen |101=Prinzessin Spike |102=Partystress |103=Alte Freundschaften |104=Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? |105=Das Canterlot-Karussell |106=Raritys Ermittlungen |107=Auftrag in Mähnhattan |108=Das Hufbruder-Festival |109=Der Schönheitsfleck |110=Pinkies Geheimnis |111=Das Familienfest |112=Gruselige Fluttershy |113=Spaß mit Discord |114=Die Hooffields und die McColts |115=Die Hauptattraktion |116=Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 1 |117=Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 |118=Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 1 |119=Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 2 |120=PSSD |121=Auf die Plätze... |122=Der neue Drachenlord |123=Keine zweite Chance |124=Wonderbolt Rainbow Crash |125=Ein Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest für Starlight |126=Rarity für Euch |127=Mehr Zeit zum Entspannen |128=Kleiner Bruder Zephyre |129=Die Küche Canterlots |130=Daring Do und ihre Fans |131=Das Applewood Derby |132=Scherzkekse |133=Spike und das Wechselpony |134=Männerabend |135=Spiel, Spaß und Sieg |136=Ein Greif mit Schönheitsfleck |137=Viva Las Pegasus |138=Eine schwierige Freundschaftslektion |139=Meine Geschichte, deine Geschichte |140=Lügen haben faule Äpfel |141=Flügelmann-Bescheidenheit |142=Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 1 |143=Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2 |144=Twilights Masterplan |145=Wut in Flaschen |146=Keine Zeit für Flurry |147=Granit, Stein und Freundschaft |148=Fluttershy setzt sich durch |149=Aus Fohlen werden Ponys |150=Peinliche Eltern |151=Liebesgeschichten |152=Mode-Expertin Applejack |153=Prinzessinnenprobleme |154=Der Stolz der Yaks |155=Discordante Harmonie |156=Äpfel und Birnen |157=Das Unglück der Beliebtheit |158=Spike im Verantwortungsstress |159=Lagerfeuer-Geschichten |160=Ein unverwechselbares Wechselpony |161=Das Ende aller Abenteuer |162=Die schönste Mähne von Equestria |163=Dem Heilmittel auf der Spur |164=Offen für alles |165=Prinzessinnen-Urlaub |166=Der Kuchen-Fall |167=Ein Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit |168=Das Schattenpony – Teil 1 |169=Das Schattenpony – Teil 2 |170=Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 1 |171=Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 2 |172=Mauds Nicht-Überraschungsparty |173=Erst Schein, dann Sein |174=Die wilden Omis |175=Oben oder unten? |176=Celestia, der Bühnenstar |177=Zu Hause ist es ... problematisch |178=Teamwork |179=Schluss mit Schluss machen |180=Der Schuppenwechsel-Effekt |181=Zu gut für Twilights Schule |182=Die bösen 6 |183=Die Vertretungs-Direktorin |184=Feiertags-Geschichten |185=Die Freundschaftsuniversität |186=Das Ende der Freundschaft |187=Das Vovidofon |188=Eine Freundschaftsreise |189=Die Washouts |190=Rockhoofs moderne Zeiten |191=Was darunter verborgen liegt |192=Schweigen ist Silber, Reden ist Gold |193=Ein Drachenleben für ein Kissen |194=Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 1 |195=Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 2 |196=Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1 |197=Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 2 |198=Baum-Denkmäler |199=Das Geschwisteroberhaupt |200=Die nicht-perfekte Bilanz |201=Gemeinsamkeiten |202=Eine wie Yona |203=Freunde und Feinde |204=Garble, der Beat-Poet |205=Die große Apfelernte |206=Silverstream bei den Basilisken |207=Das Ende des Schönheitsfleckenclubs |208=Prinzessinnen-Urlaub (Staffel 9) |209=Wer zuletzt lacht … |210=2, 4, 6, – es kracht! |211=Der Quiz-Galopp |212=Die Sommersonnenfeier |213=Sie spricht mit Angel |214=Ver-spikt |215=Die sichere Kandidatin |216=Zweifel an Daring-Do |217=Plötzlich erwachsen |218=Big Mac und Sugar Belle |219=Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 1 |220=Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 2 |221=Freundschaft bleibt |#default=Error: invalid episode number }} }} This page contains the maps of episode name to overall number and overall number to episode name used by the parent template. It needs to be updated for new seasons.